Waxing Moon
by MrTyeDye
Summary: During an evening spent with Sam, Luna notices that she's been putting on a bit of weight.


**Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to my buddy, JamesSunderlandsPillow.**

Though Luna and Sam first connected over their love of rock music, their dates weren't always characterized by intense jam sessions. On "low-key" nights, when one or both of them were too tired to rock out, they were content to spend the evening gaming, studying, and most of all, cuddling. The two of them spent many a night in Luna's room spooning on the beanbag, exploring each others' bodies in privacy while ambient music radiated out from Luna's iPhone doc.

This was one such night. Sam, as per usual, was the big spoon, and tonight she was feeling particularly frisky. Her curious hands scouted out every corner of Luna's body, like explorers venturing through an undiscovered world. It wasn't long, though, before they started lingering on one particular body part. Contrary to what you'd expect, it wasn't her hair, her thighs or even her chest.

It was her tummy.

Sam spent a curious amount of time letting her fingers glide around Luna's midsection - poking it, rubbing it and giving it the occasional tickle. Luna found it a bit odd, but decided to let it pass without comment, until Sam whispered the following comment in Luna's ear:

"Someone's getting a little pudgy..."

That got Luna's attention. "Come again?"

"You've got a little pot belly," she said, prodding Luna's gut. "Have you been smuggling cookies, you naughty girl?"

 _What is she talking about?!_ thought Luna. _I'm not getting fat!...Am I?_

Luna was used to thinking of herself as skinny; good genes and regular exercise had endowed her with the same slender build that her sisters and brother had. That said, it _was_ the holiday season, when she treated herself to more than her fair share of Christmas ham, fudge, pudding, gingerbread men and other treats. Could all of her snacking be catching up to her?

 _Only one way to find out,_ Luna thought. She wriggled out of Sam's arms and ran up to the mirror. She pulled up her shirt and found that, too her dismay, Sam was telling the truth. She wasn't exactly _fat_ , but she had developed a bit of a paunch that hung down over her skirt. Her arms and legs were looking a little chunky, too.

"Oh, geez," she muttered. "Guess I have been packing on the pounds lately."

"Luna, it's okay!" Sam said with a nervous chuckle as she got up off the bean bag. "I didn't mean to make you self-conscious. I was just teasing."

"I know, I know," said Luna. "But you're right. I think maybe I should talk to Lynn about getting rid of this... cookie dough."

Sam giggled.

"What's so funny?" Luna asked, looking back over her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing," Sam said with a shrug. "It's just cute that you call it 'cookie dough'. Makes you sound extra yummy."

She slowly sidled up to Luna, letting her hips sway as she walked.

"And you know what else?" she asked, smirking. "I think it makes you _look_ extra yummy, too."

Luna blushed, flinching at Sam's remark. Sam had the uncanny ability to flip from cute to sultry in the blink of an eye, and Luna was always caught off guard when she did it.

"W-what are you saying?" Luna asked, as if she couldn't have figured it out herself.

"I'm saying I've always liked girls who have a little... you know... more to love."

Sam reached around Luna's waist and grabbed a fistful of her tummy fat.

"Nothing I like more than a fat-bottomed girl. They make the rockin' world go round."

Luna giggled, recognizing the reference. After her amusement subsided, she took another gaze into the mirror, looking herself up and down. The longer she looked, the more she understood where Sam was coming from. The extra bit of chub in her cheeks gave her face a cherub-like quality, and her added poundage imbued her normally waiflike physique with some level of curvaceousness. Her hips and thighs definitely looked more pronounced.

"You really think this makes me look cute?" asked Luna.

"Mm-hmmmm," hummed Sam, as she continued to fondle her beau.

Luna's mind began to wander as she turned her attention back towards the mirror. Now that she knew how she looked with a little extra, she couldn't help but wonder how she'd look with a little... _extra_ extra. What if her tummy and thighs were a little bit thicker?

"What if I got even bigger?"

Sam let go of Luna and took a step back. "Bigger?"

Luna turned around and gave Sam a sly smile, her eyes half-lidded. "I was _gonna_ talk to Lynn about losing this weight, but now I'm wonderin' if I should just keep on gaining." She gave her belly a couple of pats. "See how big and fluffy I can get."

"Luna, no! I don't want that!"

Sam's smile dropped, and a second later, so did Luna's.

"Why not?" asked Luna, sounding a bit hurt. "I thought you liked big girls."

"I do, but I..."

Sam sighed and clasped her hands in front of her, letting her guilty eyes linger on the floor for a few seconds. After the moment passed, she walked up to Luna and looked her right in the eyes, gently joining hands with her as she did so.

"I'll be honest, Luna. The idea of you getting bigger _is_ a bit exciting to me. But I don't want you to change your body just for me. What really matters is that you have a body that _you're_ happy with."

A needle of doubt pierced Luna's heart as soon as she heard that, as she began to wonder whether her newfound appreciation for her body was genuine.

"So I want you to look in the mirror again, and ask yourself what would make _you_ feel attractive," said Sam, as she spun Luna around and gave her a gentle push back towards the mirror. "And know that I'll support you no matter what you decide."

Luna would spend the next five minutes staring at the mirror, examining every corner of her body. To her relief, her added thickness didn't look any less alluring than it did a moment prior. In fact, she was starting to notice curves popping up in other areas - most notably her chest and backside. That said, she was used to thinking of herself as skinny, so this would be a bit of an adjustment for her - if she decided to stick by it, which she wasn't so sure was a good idea. She'd get a hefty dose of teasing from her peers and siblings, and probably a few lectures about her health. Was it worth it?

She turned back towards Sam and gave her a shrug. "I dunno. I think I'll need more time to think about this."

"That's fine, too."

A smile started to settle back on Luna's face as she walked towards the other end of the room and let herself collapse back onto the bean bag.

"But for now," said Luna, "I'm pretty okay with this."

Sam grinned and snaked her way back onto the beanbag, taking a spot right behind Luna. It didn't take long before Sam's greedy hands started going to town, grabbing, kneading and tickling Luna's bulbous belly. All the while, she peppered Luna's chubby cheek with kisses.

Sooner or later, Luna would have to decide whether she'd be more comfortable taking the weight off or keeping some of it on. But for now, she was content to lie down and let herself be adored.


End file.
